


The Astral Requiem (Samples)

by DoggieCornerW



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Mecha, Outer Space, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: These are samples of my 2nd original story of Legend of Zelda, set in alternative Breath of the Wild Universe.Hyrule Castle has fell and the Kingdom is under a relentless attack by the Demon King.No longer tethered, Calamity Ganon soars high to complete his resurrection in outer space and take the world. Engaging the Hyrule Armada for the first time, Zelda and her Champions battle Ganon in a final confrontation.I thought of it in July 2019 but can't make a full series due to time, plus my ideas aren't too complete. Here a couple of excerpts from its draft.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this in July 2019 but can't make a full series due to time, plus my ideas aren't too complete. Here a couple of excerpts from its draft. The title is Legend of Zelda" Hoshi no Requiem (ゼルダの伝説 星のレクイエム).

In the eyes of Gods, there are three Sacred Seas – the blue Sea of fish, the high Sea of birds and clouds, and the Sea of Nebulas.

When balloons slip from the hands of children, whose eyes lost their belongings among the clouds, they could imagine where those plastics full of gas end up. Of course, that was impossible as helium expanded and burst the balloon at a certain altitude. It was only when curiosity truly peaked when ancient blue flame was used to collect a large amount of air within enormous silk balloons, and ascended higher with footage. Then came the passion for observance and the gigantic telescopes, breaking Hyrule’s myopic of reality and the impossible.

There was the story where the Goddess used the sky as a sanctuary for her people from the Demon King. To go beyond that was perhaps the King’s defiance towards her, or so the Sheikah predicted after building the Astral Observatory, the prototype of the Science Labs. When the Malice grew strong, no matter how many died, its blood lust could never be satisfied until it struck down its nemesis. It was only on a whim, centuries after warring with his nemesis did the beast Ganon figured to look over the world he wanted to claim. To spread like a virus and blanket it in darkness, he needed to devour the sun and see the world for himself so none could escape. It was the perfect plan.

In a time of despair, hidden in a subterranean sanctuary sealed from Ganon’s eyes, Link stood before his princess as a stoic pillar of hope and courage.

“You are not a failure.” From his dry lips, such words pass as truthful.

This is the tale of the first championed flight of the Hyrule Armada.

* * *

Sitting in her chair elevated above CONN, a high-born Hylian lady looked up at a holographic HUD panel, which emitted the coordinates and condition of the next mission. The bridge’s hemispherical window that gave way to the depths of space could pull anyone’s attention; just as much, so did commotion from the bridge floor. Hearing a loud sound, she looked to see a youth doubled over, breaking onto his knee.

“A good punch right? Since we don’t have time for a duel, I thought I test your grit, Mr. Hero.”

Link’s breath reversed; he clutched his gut after receiving a heavy blow. He looked up, and anyone beyond Hyrule Kingdom or the galaxy, would be surprised to see the sight of an avian. Young, organic features like that of a human, covered in cobalt and gray feathers; imbued on his beak was a clear, cocky smirk. The Champion of the Rito, out of the rest of his companions, always quarreled with Link.


	2. Sample 2

“It’s the right thing to do.” After his words, Zelda bowed her head. An anger welled up inside, from an amalgamation of all the events, and it all fell on her as an iron weight of guilt. Link’s words felt like suicide. Why didn’t she have such courage? And why didn’t she have such strength? Why won’t the Goddess heed her prayers and seal the demon that threatened her home? Even under the new circumstances, she couldn’t build her confidence.

In her dreams, she could remember that night when the moon was drenched in crimson blood.

Back on their home Planet, at Hyrule Castle, Ganon’s Malice touched every beast that advanced from the courtyard and through the gates. According to soldiers that miraculously survived, from Hateno to Akkala, even the might of a Bokoblin was beyond ten humans. Ganon, filled with fury naturally, was a clever animal. His grasp took control of the Guardians because of their magical affinity, and their single-minded role to battle. The Guardians burned down the castle square, the town, and blasted through the metal doors in unison.

Below the castle and connected to the moat were ducts lined by rail cart tracks. it was forbidden to pass such knowledge outside the royal family it led straightway to the southeastern swamps for the Goddess’ clan to escape.

However, the King’s faith in the Chosen Hero surpassed conformity, and as his castle shook and his kingdom burned, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule placed his daughter’s life into the hands of Link. After informing his knight of the underground tunnel, the King stayed behind where he met a gaseous, human form of Ganon, and was struck down by his sword. Ganon took that form as a reflection of his hate for the royal family; he was furious for being unable to stain his sword with Zelda’s own blood.

His voice resonated to the sky and dispatched a command to the dead and all of the beasts. “Kill the Hero! Kill the Princess!”

After escaping, swiping past diligent Stalfos soldiers and wailing ReDeads, Link and Zelda rendezvous at the Shrine of Resurrection to hide; the Champions made it as well after facilitating the princess and Link’s escape south. It was at the Shrine where everyone was able to heal their wounds through Shiekah technology, via medical stasis beds, and find the Armada in an underground chamber, unbeknownst to the enemy. They would stay there for days in hiding. It came as a surprise when they launched from the ground.

The Hyrule Armada was its first to deploy in spacecraft.


End file.
